


My Appreciation

by Lionel_Hoshi_03



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Minor Angst, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionel_Hoshi_03/pseuds/Lionel_Hoshi_03
Summary: Death takes its toll on all - even ever-smiling Lisa - and Yukina took her time to notice.





	My Appreciation

Death takes its toll on all - even ever-smiling Lisa - and Yukina took her time to notice.

Nights spent wondering about who's next. Those were the nights Yukina clasped Lisa's hand tighter and pulled her closer than usual because she couldn't do anything more. She was useless at comfort, unlike Lisa who always seemed to know what to say. That was the first time Lisa broke her promise of tomorrow, and Yukina assumed the racked sobs came from nightmares. 

The times Yukina came home and met with a dull smile, presumably from exhaustion, grew common. Yes, exhaustion, but it was something much more than a difficult day. It was something that neither medicine nor magic could fix dancing behind grey eyes. 

Finally, the fights. The shouts that shook the cottage walls and rung in Yukina's ears for days after. With new patients fallen, Lisa further shoved a baffled Yukina aside. Ran and locked herself away was something she did once after a boy gave into his illness. Lisa swore she could've saved him had she done more. Yukina knew better. His was incurable.

Soon enough, Yukina dragged herself to Sayo's door and dropped her problem in one sigh over a hot cup of milk which was thankfully sweeter than Sayo's tea. The huntress regarded her friend with amusement.

"Is my predicament funny to you?" Yukina spoke first, sipping her drink.

"N-no, not at all." Sayo seemed surprised but the look faded quickly as she started her reply. "I don't know. You've told her before your expectations. Does she understand what you think of her now?"

A crease formed between Yukina's brows. "Why?"

Sayo leaned over further on the wooden table. Her forest-green gaze was intense along with her careful words.

"As of now compared to then, hasn't Lisa improved enough to stand by your side?"

"Of course!" In fact, the improvement day by day was more than Yukina could ask for from someone not born with very much magical ability. The occasional passing of a patient was only inevitable, and Lisa understood that as far as Yukina knew. She voices as much to Sayo who shook her head.

"Each failure wears on her. This is the matter of peoples' lives. She's not out to kill like us. She... doesn't want to be inferior in your eyes." Sayo mumbled the last part with a heavy pain that Yukina nearly inquired about, except Hina had come home, bursting through the door, and Yukina was herded home by Sayo before she could protest. So she buckled down. If Lisa needed to be reminded of her worth, she would be.

The day came slow, and Yukina nearly beheaded herself trying to be patient. She wanted her lover back. She wanted things to be fixed. Most importantly, she wanted to make one thing clear. It took about a week of preparations back and forth between home and a secluded place for practice. Gods, Yukina was so out of it. Even on the night of the performance, she was shaky. Her hands over Lisa's, softly thumbing through fluffy brown hair, were unsteady as she sung.

The song was an original, written in Yukina's blood, sweat, and tears over a crumpled parchment in some tree maybe. Lisa was awake to hear it if the kisses along Yukina's collar were of any indication. She deserved more, but it was all that could be managed in so short of time. Lisa's favorite dishes that Yukina barely made edible, extra attention, and then the song to top it all off.

"No matter what," Yukina began, "I will always be by your side. You may not be able to save everyone, but that's a given. You're not anything less for it. You've more than earned the right to be with me... Lisa, I'm sorry, and thank you for everything. I'm really bad with words..um.. I love you and..."

Yukina inhaled, feeling the kisses cease and the pressure of Lisa's arms increase.

"If I asked you to marry me, what would you say?"


End file.
